


A day with the evils of earth-3

by Creativecookiecrumb



Category: Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Awkward Dates, Brian Michael Bendis-Young justice, Competition, Cussing, Earth-3, Ice Cream, Light-Hearted, M/M, Muscles, Random & Short, Short One Shot, cinema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativecookiecrumb/pseuds/Creativecookiecrumb
Summary: Based on Bendis's "Young justice issue #8 to #10" where the young justice meets their evil selves of earth-3. Only instead of fighting they take their time to meet trying to not rip each other apart and so shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Drake/Luthor-El, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 25





	A day with the evils of earth-3

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give my take on the young justice gang meeting their evil selves but rather than beating each other senselessly they spend a day in the normal Prime earth. :D Featuring Timkon

Superboy was expecting this day to be like no other; he wanted to get his mission done, kick some criminal’s ass, and then take his Red robin out for a date. It was going to be a great day, he had told himself. 

He wrapped his arms around Robin and smiled. “All day's work is done so now we could go on our date right?”

Tim looked back at him and smirked as he stroked Kon’s stubble. “Yes Conner now we can go but we need to take off our costumes first in the tower.” 

Kon wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Oh hell yes I definitely want to watch you strip off those skin tight-” Kon was met with a hard smack on the shoulder by a blushing Tim.

“You guys can be really cute and really gross at the same time.” Wonder girl said, rolling her eyes.

Conner rubbed his shoulder. “You’re just jealous.” He said as he stuck out his tongue playfully as the others groaned.

“Well I’ll see you guys later I have to go-wait what's that?” Jinny Hex wondered out loud. She pointed towards the horizon. The team turned around to look at what she was referring to. They were shocked to find a green glow in the sky getting bigger and bigger with each passing moment. 

“Guys it looks like a portal!” Lantern cried out. 

Sure enough the green glow grew so enlarged that it could practically swallow a car but to their surprise nothing was absorbed. But instead numerous bodies fell from it and then instantly closed. 

“What’s that?” Bart asked, cocking his head to the side. He seemed to be preparing to zoom towards the bodies but Tim grabbed his arm. “Don't get too close Bart.” He said. “We don’t know what they are, we need to remain vigilant.”

“Listen to the leader Impulse we don’t need any more problems-” A loud and incoherent screech nearly bursts the gang's eardrums. 

“What the fuck Luthor! You damaged it with your fat ugly-”

“Don’t blame me you little runt. It's not my fault your machine thing couldn’t handle-”

Amaxon wonder yelled at them both. “Luthor-el! Hack! Both of you shut it!” She turned to look at the red haired boy behind her. “Drake where are we?” 

Drake took out what appeared to be a scanner and typed in a code. A few moments passed by before a beep sound could be heard. “We are on Earth-3.”

“What’s Earth-3?” Speed zone asked.

“Well it’s a type of earth where..”

“Ahem.” Conner said awkwardly. He was attempting to get their attention since whoever those people were too busy focused on themselves. The justice gang glanced at each other awkwardly.

“How do we get back to our home world?”Hex asked, fixing her black hat.

“No unfortunately the device was completely shattered when Luthor’s fatass sat on it.” Hack shot back.

Luthor threw his hands upward. “For the last freaking time, it was a fuckin accident!”

“That ‘accident’ cost us a perfectly good portal device so now we can’t go home.” Hack hissed.

Luthor-el turned to Drake. “Drake my love, my nerd bird, protect me.”

“You’re on your own Thor.” Drake mumbled back.

“AHEM.”

The new team looked back at the young justice. “Oh heck who the fuck are you.” Luthor asked.

“Who the heck are you is the better question.” Kon said.

“But I asked you first-”

“Hi sorry to burst through your dimension so suddenly, we’re the young crime syndicate from Earth-3 and we’ll be out of your way as soon as possible.” Amaxon said.

Cassie eyed her. “Hey it’s no problem but who are you guys?”

The dark haired girl's eyes lit up as she saw that they weren’t angry at them for interfering . “Well I’m Amaxon wonder, and this dude with the blue S shirt is Luthor-el. And the speedster is Speedzone, the girl with the black is west clothes is Hex. 

Hex tipped her hat and Speedzone waved at them.

“And finally we have Hack aka the teen lantern and Drake.” The pair nodded.

~~~~~~

“So you're telling me that in this small device both of you were able to transport to any location?” Tim asked as he admired the small teleporting device in his palm.

Personally Superboy didn’t see any charm or outstanding differences that separated it from the ones he’s seen before other than it’s design.

The gang had reluctantly brought the Crime syndicate back to the tower to attempt to help them get back to their home dimension. It could be considered a death wish since their counterparts were technically evil so they were kept under watch at all times. But so far-from the ebay they interacted with each other they seemed like normal morons. Much like themselves in a way. 

“Yes in fact it could take us from one dimension to one on the far side of the galaxy many light years away in only a matter of seconds, it was rather useful and was going to take us back to Earth-3 until my big dumb kyptonian here sat on it.” Drake ruffled Luthor’s hair.

“I’m not even going to repeat the fact that it was an accident.” 

“You just did.” Drake teased as Tim handed him the device.

“Wait, are you two dating the way we are?” Tim questioned. The two looked at him. “Yes in fact we’ve been dating for a couple of months now.” Drake answered. 

“Another question but...why Drake?” Tim referred to his name choice.

Drake shuffled. “Well it’s one of the most dangerous birds. It’s who I am.”

Tim gasped. “Oh! That is good.”

It took Kon a long moment to figure out what the hell was a Drake. “Wait so you called yourself a boy duck?” He wondered out aloud.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Drake gave him a funny look. “Well they are scary and dangerous birds and I thought it could make a good name for my alter ego.”

From a distance they could hear Bart and Speedzone laugh. “What kind of weirdo is scared of ducks?” he interrogated. 

“We are you ignorant twat!” Both Drakes spat.

~~~~~~

In the tower's gym Kon had forced Tim to stand by him while he did push ups and count.

“Kon can you stop now? You have already passed two hundred push ups and I don’t feel like counting.” Tim complained.

“Come on Timbo you can count another four hundred times, I can’t let my rival version beat me.” He gestured at Luthor-el who was doing push ups himself as well but with Drake sitting on his back.

“In fact why don’t you do yoga on my back to make it more challenging for me?”

Tim frowned. “Kon please don’t make this a challenge.”

“Did I hear a challenge?” Luthor called out. The pair made their way towards them.

“Hell yeah, are you up for it?” Kon said.

“Wait but first we must take your measurements.” Drake said.

Kon was about to question with what tool but to his surprise Tim went to his gym bag and pulled out a measuring tape.

“Tim?”

“What? Batman always said to be prepared for any type of situation.” He turned towards their evil counterparts who already had a tape of their own. “Now let’s measure: first the biceps.”

After a few silent moments of measuring Drake chuckled. “As you can see my kryptonian is bigger than yours.” he clicked his tongue. He flipped the tape outwards to reveal the number. 

Tim barked out a laugh as he revealed his own tape. Which was the exact same number.

Both felt deeply disappointed when they found out their numbers were identical. Meaning they had the same width and length of biceps.

This angered Drake as he turned around to look at Luthor-el. “That’s it! Turn around babe. We’re measuring those glutes of steel of yours.”

Luthor’s face turned several shades of red. “Uh-uh bird boy I love you but I am not letting you measure my buttcheeks.”

They instead settled for doing other things. The Tims timed how long the superboys could run and how much they could carry. Which ultimately ended with everything being a tie since both were equally as strong.

When they finally had enough Kon once again complained that they were supposed to go on their date. So because the rest of the gang had gone off to show their counterparts around they might as well take their counterparts along. 

In a double date sort of way.

~~~~~

“Come on don’t tell me you’re both too scared of watching a horror movie?” Drake questioned.

The four had arrived at the cinema and even before getting the popcorn were arguing in front of the employee about what movie to watch. 

“It’s not that I just don’t think Timmy will be able to handle it.” Kon said in defense.

“I’ll be fine.” Tim said reassuringly, squeezing his hand. They finally paid for the tickets and went inside.

Forty minutes into the movie and Kon realized he was the one who couldn’t handle it. Tim was leaning against him pretty much looking bored of the movie. Their counterparts were seemingly no longer interested in the movie but instead were full on making out. Kon would have been grossed out if only he wasn’t so terrified of the bloody movie that was displayed on the enormous screen.

“Eh the movie was lame.” Tim sipped on his soda as they walked out of the cinema.

“Yeah….let’s go get ice cream.” Kon said, trying to change the subject.

Their trip however had to be cute short because their counterparts were demanding samples.

“I’d like another sample of chocolate swirl please.” Drake asked the shop employee.

“Um sorry man you can’t have another free sample...you've already had ten samples.”

“I demand you give my lovely boyfriend here another sample!” Luthor-el threatened, his eyes gleaming an eerie red.

Tim and Conner sighed as they watched the shaking underpaid teenager reach in to get another sample.

~~~~~~

“Well this day has been okay but thank god Hack fixed our portal device.”

Hack smirked. “You suckers are lucky I fixed it by the end of the day, or else we may have had to stay a while longer.”

They said their quick goodbyes and hopped into the portal. Kon was partially glad they were leaving.

Tim and Kon waved until they left. “Hey Kon, what if I changed my name from Red robin to Drake?”

Kon laughed and kissed the top of his head. “Hahah I hope you’re kidding because that name is terrible.” Tim giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to my friend on tumblr :DD You know who you are Talkingmushroom and thank you for being my friend :3


End file.
